


The Death Of Tweek Tweak

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: South Park
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Tweek, bigender wendy, genderfulid kenny, tweek is loved by everyone, yeah yeah yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the day Tweek Tweak was sure he was going to die.</p><p>He hadn’t meant to pop from his desk, fists clenched at his sides, chest puffed out slightly. He hadn’t meant to open his mouth, his voice rising far above what an acceptable tone was when talking to an adult.</p><p>He hadn’t meant to come out.</p><p>But it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Of Tweek Tweak

This was the day Tweek Tweak was sure he was going to die.

He hadn’t meant to pop from his desk, fists clenched at his sides, chest puffed out slightly. He hadn’t meant to open his mouth, his voice rising far above what an acceptable tone was when talking to an adult.

He hadn’t meant to come out.

But it was too late.

"I’m a-hhhg-boy damnit!" His voice came out much more squeaker than he had hoped, but it was too late, Mr. Garrison was already rolling his eyes.

"Yeah yeah Tweek, sit the fuck back down."

He had only been sitting around a minute until he quietly asked if he could leave the room. As he left, there was no smile from Clyde, Tolken or Butters, no wave from Craig or Kyle, no thumbs up from Wendy or Kenny.

And that’s when he realized one little phrase had completely ruined his life.

He didn’t even bid the lady at the office desk goodbye as he left the building, and there was never a time in his fourteen years of going to school there had he not.

If the blonde was honest, he wanted to beat himself up about it, maybe even go back and apologize. But he just couldn’t and that should make him feel worse but he was too busy thinking about who was going to beat him to death as he plopped down on the front steps.

"I can’t believe I-ngh-fucking did that." He mumbled, letting himself fall back until his head hit the concrete. "I’m so, I’m so fuckin-gah-stupid."  
  
With every passing minute it got harder to breathe, his binder felt like it was shrinking, slowly trying to end the boy itself to put him out of his misery.

It didn’t seem to complete it’s goal fast enough, seeing as there was a hand on Tweek’s shoulder.

He stiffened, eyes squeezing shut as he slowly turned around to who would soon be beat him up.

"Dude, it’s just me, Kenny, I ain’t gonna hurt ya."

Tweek let out a sigh of relief, but as he laid eyes on the other it was like his breath was gone again.

"Kenny? W-what are you wear-Jesus-ing?"

"Oh this thing? I switched with Wen."

The taller blonde was about to ask why, but that’s when someone strolled next to Kenny.

"Genderfluid, ze is a fucking nerd and wanted to come out right away."

Kenny gave the dark haired kid a winning smile.

"That’s a, very nice of you, Wendy. To let him-I mean zir that." Tweek piped up after a moment, forcing a quick smile.

"Call me Wendell. I’m bigender, boy today actually, so it was a win-win."

There was a silence, the shuffling as the helped the twitchy boy back up, before walking back into the school.

"Uhm, hey, I’m sorry for using your wrong pronouns for, Jesus, 10 years? Or some shit?" Kyle mumbled offering Tweek a kind smile as Clyde threw his arms around him.

"Dude why didn’t you tell me? God, if I had know I would have stopped in a heart beat, we could have had so many sleepovers dude! Oh my God, sleep over tonight, we have to make up for all the lost time okay Tweek-"

Clyde’s mouth was covered by Tolken’s hand has he slowly began to pull the other off their friend.

"Leave him alone, nerd."

Tweek could cry, he was crying, probably. Well he would be, in like two minutes.

Not from pain. Not from rejection. Not from harsh words. Not from threats. Not from getting killed.

No, he would cry because-

"Hello? Hello is this on?" Everyone hear Butters’ voice come on over the school’s innercom. "Okay, everyone, I have a very important thing to tell you, uh, if you don’t call Tweek Tweak a boy, then you’re being super duper mean! Like-Craig wait I’m not!"

Butters voice want herd after that, it was an awkward silence, the only noise being the banging on the door and the “Let me in my office” yells.

"Hello my name is Craig Tucker, and if you don’t respect my coffee bean, Tweek, or give him any shit, my foot will be up your ass faster than you can-" Craig was cut off the the loud noise of a door being busted open, and with a sudden yell of the trouble makers name, the innercom clicked off.

Tweek Tweak was now crying. He was crying, alive, and no where near the point of dying.

And he just might have been happy.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao queer south park is the only sp for me
> 
> transphilipwilson @ tumblr B)


End file.
